Spirits Should Just Go AWAY
by zairaswift
Summary: My approach on Spirited Away. I've modernized it, made them older, made them be in the human world and made them have a human form. Enjoy!
1. Sen and the Spirits - Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've decided to take a new approach and do some Spirited Away. This idea came about when we were studying the film Spirited Away so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

I don't know when it started, whether I was born with it or got the ability after losing my memories, it didn't really matter anymore. Only a month ago, I woke up in hospital not knowing anything like my name. They said that my temporary name would be Sen. I waited a week and yet no one had come to pick me up. Was I that lonely? Did I have no family? It ended being true. When I was discharged and put back into real life, I wasn't sure of what to do.

I became depressed and unable to move on. It was too lonely. The doctors told me I was about 16 or 17 and I was in an accident involving the train I was on derailing. It derailed off a cliff into a rail and few survived. Others were severely injured but only I was the one who lost their memories. They asked around, seeing whether anyone on that train knew me but every single one of them were strangers.

The river was called Kohaku River and after the incident, hikers decided not to venture close to the river. It was usually unsettled water but somehow it started to calm after the train incident. Some people rumoured that they could see the ghost of a train gliding along the water. Somehow, I felt drawn towards the river but I was also scared to go back to the place where I lost all my memories. They said it might be permanent memory loss so it was best if I started anew.

I was given 'starter' money, and because I was still 16 the hospital decided to create a new profile for me and were given a small apartment along with a high school to attend. My new name was Sen Kimidori, age 16.

The first day of school came around and I wasn't sure what to do. Should I make friends and get familiar or just go with the flow? I kept thinking and thinking about what to do and then I had already arrived at school. With the bell going soon, I quickly rushed to class when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" I say as I quickly bow and rush to class. I only caught a glimpse of him. His eyes seemed so cold but were gentle and he had a straight fringe and his long hair tied up. It was a strange and old hairstyle but I could feel him stare at me as I left.

When I arrived at class, the bell just went and the teacher had arrived.

"Okay, class please settle down!" said the teacher as she put down the first period's work. "We have a new student and please be kind to her because she was involved in the recent train accident and doesn't remember anything."

"H-hello," I stutter, "my name is Sen Kimidori. Let's get along!" I didn't like the fact that the teacher would say my story so openly but I didn't think I would mind.

"Eh? She's like the new guy who's in 3rd year," says one of the girls.

"Wasn't that Haku-san? He's so hot and cool!" says another. There became a heated conversation about this Haku guy. I overheard them saying something about his hairstyle and unmistakably, that was definitely the person I bumped into this morning.

"What's so similar between me and Haku?" I ask. I didn't want to pry into any situations like this but it intrigued me just like the river.

"Apparently, he had lost his memories too," said one.

"Settle down class. I'm beginning the lesson! Ah, Sen-chan you can sit there by the window," said the teacher. I went to the seat and class began. I was paying attention but I felt a bit bored and looked out the window to see a black silhouette with a face mask floating there. Shocked, I quickly looked back to the front of the class, with my back straight from the shock.

I looked out of the window again to find it to have disappeared. That's when I started to see 'those' things and that was my ability.

**I'm sorry, but I also decided to make this chapter shorter. XD I needed some time to prepare some things for this story, so only a little bit this time. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Haku and 'Chihiro' - Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry about the previous chapter for being so short and this being late. What length do you want the chapters to be? **

**Expect many delays in every single story. It's because I have been expanding on the story lines and plots so there might be a lot of rewriting chapters which were supposed to be updated soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

I became sort of afraid of looking out of the window but the longer I looked away, the more I longed to discover this strange ability of mine. I thought I was going crazy at that time but when lunch came around, I discovered it was really just me who can see it.

I frowned. While I walk out of the class to rest under a giant tree, I look up and see strange mythical birds that rest there and then they would disappear but I could see their shadows. Strange. Some people were murmuring around me when one mean looking girl came up to me.

"You dare to sit there?" she says pointing at me. Was there a problem with sitting there?

"What do you mean?" I ask. She shoves me and I fall to the ground, scraping my elbow and hands.

"You're really stupid aren't you?" she says once again but this time kicking me. This was bullying and I couldn't endure it.

"It hurts you know," I say. I notice that one of the birds was far larger than others and it was actually a paper bird. It flew down and it passed through the girl in front of me and she was knocked back.

"What was that?" says one of her friends.

"What did you mean? Why am I not allowed to sit here?" I pushed on with my question. I hated it when people don't answer questions.

"Ugh, how can you not know? The great Haku sits there," she says as she tries getting up and brushing off.

I felt a hand pat my shoulder and then pull me up from the ground.

"Is there a problem?" says the person. It was Haku.

"Oh, uh, this girl was sitting in your seat," she says firmly and innocently.

"I was just sitting there, what's the pro-" I exclaim and when I looked back at Haku I saw something absolutely amazing. It was a magnificent dragon with beautiful scales.

"A dragon?" I say. Haku widens his eyes and he quickly drags me away.

_Huh? What? _We literally fly away in lightning speed and we stopped at the back of the school building hidden by the shadows and from the girls' view, they just saw us disappear.

"Can you see the dragon?" he asked pointing at himself.

"Ye-yeah!" I look at him. It was a dragon alright and it was definitely Haku. It was just a flashing image that appeared on his body.

"You," he says depressed, "you can see spirits!"

He meant all those strange creatures. I nodded vigorously.

"But… you can usually only see them when you are going between the human and spirit world. We're in the human world and there are no portals that can lead us to the spirit world or you're on the verge of death but that's not possible…" says Haku walking in paces. "So is it an ability? The spirits around are currently taking a break. No, Zeniba and Yubaba are here too so that must be why."

Confused, I asked about what he was saying. He seemed like he was genuinely sorry for my sake.

"Zeniba and Yubaba are the some of the most powerful witches. They're also sisters and wherever Yubaba goes, an entire horde of spirits follow. Zeniba is a keeper of all sorts of treasures so it's highly likely that Yubaba followed her to the human world to take whatever treasure she is finding here."

"Okay then how do you know all this?" I ask.

"I'm cursed to be Yubaba's apprentice. I don't remember my true name and I don't even know how to break the curse. We have to go. Is it alright if I walk with you after school?" he said. I nodded.

We were instantly put into the school's main hallway and then the end of lunch bell went. I sighed, unable to eat lunch. I wanted to ask Haku where to meet but he was already gone. Questions swirled around my head. All these events didn't make sense but what else could make sense with the things happening around me?

After school, I started to make my way out of the school when a hand clamped over my mouth. While I struggled, the arm dragged me to an empty hallway. By then most of the students had gone home.

"Sen?" said the person, "listen to me. Don't leave the school."

"Haku? But why?" I ask.

"Here, take my arm and hold your breath when we exit the door. It'll only take a few seconds, until we reach the gate," he said, holding out his arm. I took it quickly and took a breath in as I exited the through the door. We stepped outside and all I saw was a large mass of black shadows and strange animal like figures which were the spirits. I had to let go of my breath as I felt my chest tightening and my face heating up. Before Haku noticed I had run out of breath, I looked up to see a large crow staring above and then flying away.

"Come on!" exclaimed Haku anxiously, dragging me back inside quickly. I was terrified. That crow was definitely Yubaba even without knowing it, my instinct was reacting to it.

He dragged me along as we rushed from a school hallway to another and a door opened and we rushed inside.

"Huh? This is the…" I said as I looked around in the room. It was the nurse's office where the students would go if they were sick or were hurt.

"It should be time. We should be safe here," says Haku as walks towards me. When he meant it should be time, I didn't expect what would happen next. As if an alarm clock went off the entire surroundings were changed.

"What is this?" I ask, as the room shifted and moved.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue, something I also didn't expect to happen. He seemed pissed off. "Precisely at 6pm in the human world, there is an open portal from the spirit world to the human world. The school is precisely where the bath house would be in the spirit world."

I looked out the window. Instead of houses, there were food stalls and strange shops that lined the street.

"Haku, the houses turned into food stands," I said. He looked away towards the door and sighed.

"I can't explain right now. I can hear them trying to find me," he said and put a small omamori, which is a charm, into my hand.

"Uh, okay," I say looking down at the charm and then reading what was carved into the wood. "Chi-hi-ro. Chihiro… Is that my name?"

He nodded and smiled. "If the school is replaced with the bath house, go down the stairs to the very bottom level and keep going down the hallway until you come across a steel door. It is hard to miss it, but I'll show you." He put his hand on my head and showed me a flash of images on where to go.

"Where am I going?" I ask, curious.

"It's the janitor's room for the school but it's the Boiler Room now. I'm sorry but I must go," he said and he opened the door and disappeared. I stared onwards. Chihiro. At least I knew my real name now. I stood up and brushed off the collecting dust on my uniform and put the omamori into the pocket of the blazer, as if it was a precious artefact.

Opening the door, I started to make my way towards the stairs.

**That took a while. Half of the chapter had to be rewritten because of some amazing ideas which I expanded on when two of my friends suggested I should do. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. Shadows - Chapter 3

**Well, a Christmas surprise. In a rush to finish this because I have many other stories to update for this surprise. **

**If you haven't realised, it's been written in Chihiro, or Sen's, POV. Might change, but I'll tell you in a subheading.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Spirited Away.**

Was it me or were the stairs longer and steeper? Never mind that, why was there nor railings and gaps between them? Each step I took was like a step to hell. I had an ominous feeling and suddenly I felt everything lurch and sway. I absently took a step forward and fell, through the gap of the stairs. I threw my hands upwards as if someone would catch me, but to my avail, no one did.

I fell for so long, I felt like I was floating. I was. Below me, I could tell was a river. But what I saw was a mere reflection. After giving a hard long stare, I realised that it wasn't a reflection but in fact an entire town. What seemed to be my school was the bath house that Haku was talking about. I fell through the water and resurfaced. I was no longer at my school, but rather at a place where there seemed to be stretches of water and nothing else.

Standing up, I shivered as the cold water glided off my skin. I was lying directly on a rail, slightly submerged by water and not at all rusty. I followed it, taking off my shoes which seemed like concrete as I take each step. I came across a platform which I knew to be a station for the train. There was a tunnel, and I was fearful of what was there. What if it was just a normal station, perhaps a subway?

Going towards it, I could hear the shuffles of people. Not people but black transparent beings. I gasped as I accidentally bumped into one. When I was plunged into the water, I knew I recognised the feeling. It was when I was on that train and fell into the Kohaku river. _Kohaku. _Haku! Perhaps that is his name and why I was able to have such connections with him. It was all plausible. Was this all a fantasy of the mind or was this real life?

They were spirits. I was able to see them, and they are able to see me. I called these beings in front of me, shadow people. They were strange and everything they touched became a black transparent object.

They didn't speak, well to me that is. They probably spoke in their shadow language. The underground station was like an aquarium, excluding the fish. For some reason, I felt like someone or something was following me. Each time I look back, there are only shadow people.

"You don't belong here, human," someone said. I whipped my head around to see a person with a strange white mask along with black hair. He was wearing black clothes, it almost seemed as if he was one of the shadow people. But then he seemed human.

"What about you? You don't look like the shadow people," I said.

"Of course, I don't look like anyone. I'm ugly. I have no face. That's why they call me No-Face. I'm alone in this world," he said.

"You're not alone and you're not ugly! Everyone looks different in my world," I insisted. What was his problem? I had never met someone sentimental and sad as him, that I pitied him. He was a good two feet or so taller than me, broad shoulders and the mask made him mysterious and expressionless.

"… That's the first time someone had said that. But then again, you've never seen my real form," he said. "My name is No-Face, what about yours?"

"No Face, right? My name is…" I paused but then decided to let him call me Chihiro, so I can get used to it myself, "Chihiro. But why are you called No Face? I'm sure you have one."

He seemed surprised, I was probably more surprised that he said he actually didn't. Maybe that's why he wore a mask. He said he could take it off, and he still insisted that he definitely had not face. Curious in what a person with 'no face' would look like, I said he could take it off.

What I expected was basically skin, but there were two eyes, a nose, mouth, ears, everything a normal face would have!

**3****rd**** person POV/Normal POV…**

"No-Face, you have a face!" she said.

"N-no I don't!" said No-Face. _It wasn't true!_

"I'll show you, come on!" she said, as Chihiro grabbed No-Face's human form hand. He flustered at the touch, but welcomed the heat that came from her smaller hand. They ran back up to the surface, where the water glistened in the night sky.

"Here, look into the water," she insisted. No-Face peered into the water. He saw a copy of the brunette and someone else. It was him. Touching his 'face' he was literally crying. All those years of being lonely, evil and greedy was thrown away. He was no longer 'No-Face' with no emotion and true feelings, but now someone entirely different. It just all changed by looking at his own reflection, just how stupid was he? He was even in his human form. His spirit form was his true form, but it seemed like being in his human would make it easier for him to communicate with Chihiro.

"Um, if it's okay, can I call you Mangetsu?**" **asked Chihiro. "It means full moon. Look in the sky."

Tilting his head up, he looked at the wonderful bright full moon. "Yes, you can call me that Chihiro." Full moon… Like a full face, heart and mind. Something that shone brightly in the dark, it was an absolutely wonderful name for him. And he wanted to stay with Chihiro, the earth that he revolves around.

**Hahaha, never thought about the people on the train ride to Yubaba's place right? I just came up with the idea of the shadow people since I was re-watching Spirited Away.**

**Hope you enjoyed the bit for No-Face. I always pitied him and I thought he looked cool as a human. Thankyou for reading and have a merry Christmas!**


End file.
